elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Scroll For Anska
It is given to the Dragonborn by Anska who is located in High Gate Ruins. Summary Venture into the High Gate Ruins to retrieve a scroll for Anska. Objectives *Help Anska retrieve her scroll *Return the scroll to Anska Quick Walkthrough #Meet and talk to Anska in High Gate Ruins, and agree to help her. #Protect Anska as you fight through the ruins. #Defeat Vokun. #Retrieve Anska's scroll. Detailed Walkthrough High Gate Ruins (Interior) After accepting the quest, go further into the ruins. You will pass by leveled Draugr, a gate trap, and a Nordic puzzle chamber. Puzzle Solution: Look up and to the south. Note the sequence of Hawk, Whale, Fox, Snake. The northern ceiling has the same sequence, but the third carving has fallen to the ground. Now match up the pedestals (which also contain a specific animal carving), and activate the lever of the Hawk, Whale, Fox, and Snake pedestals to match the ceiling order. There are two Hawk pedestals; it doesn’t matter which one you activate first. If you’re successful, the grating swings open. Descend the spiral stairs, and enter door to High Gate Ruins Catacombs. High Gate Ruins Catacombs There are more traps (and leveled Draugr) as you progress, so beware of floor triggers. Head through the altar room, down the long hall to a second altar room, where three levers must be activated. Puzzle Solution: Pull the lever in the center of the room. The next is in the right alcove, fight the Draugr guarding it, activate the lever, and face a second foe in the left alcove before activating the lever behind it. The second lever opens the portcullis allowing you into Vokun’s Throne Room. Upon entering, the Dragon priest Vokun will awaken and you will have to defeat him. Utilizing the columns in the room to avoid his attacks will be helpful. After defeating Vokun, you should acquire his mask (it is needed to proceed the Labyrinthian) as you cannot go back to the ruins and kill Vokun again. Go behind his coffin to find a room containing the Sealed Scroll for Anska and the Dragon Shout: Storm Call. Exit the chamber via the north door at the end of the narrow corridor. You will now end up in High Gate Ruins (Interior). Locate Anska and hand the scroll to her (useless to you and cannot be sold/dropped as it is a quest item). She is most grateful and gives you your reward, completing the quest. Bugs *You must complete this quest the first time you enter the dungeon, no returning later. The dragon priest does not respawn and the only way to open the gates on either side of his is to kill him. They close after leaving the dungeon for the first time. (360 on 3/30/12 - I left the dungeon completely without getting scroll (assuming anska had grabbed it herself), went home, dropped off some items then noticed she was still following me. Fast traveled back to the dungeon, all doors still open. Sprinted back to behind throne room, scroll still on table.) *It is possible to re-enter. You have to used the back entrance to the Vokun´s Throne room. And you have to have a Follower with you. Climb on top off the runis on the opposite side off the back entrance to the Vokun´s Throne room. Then jump down on the little square surface, which is level with the opposite side. Then used Whirlwind Sprint. Now wait by the gate and your Follower should come to the other side of the gate. Then ask him or her to pull the chain. And you are inside. *If you have a follower, they will sometimes get hit with Anska's attacks, causing them to attack her. *If you're lucky, Vokun will get stuck in a corner or in-between the pillars (although this is rare) Notes *If you don't want Anska to die on higher levels, don't accept the quest straight away, go through the tomb and kill everyone. When you reach the throne room and kill the priest she will appear, then just pick up the scroll off the table in the room with the Word of Power and the quest will start and all you have to do is hand it to her to complete the quest. *Anska, presumably because of her eagerness to reach the scroll, is extremely "pushy." If she is behind you, she will frequently nudge you forward, possibly triggering traps. *If you get into a good rhythm of blasting Draugr with well-coordinated magic or archery attacks, Anska will sometimes exclaim "This is fun!" *After the quest is completed, if you ask Anska what the scroll says, she will say it's encrypted and that it will take time to read it. However, her dialog never changes. You can also kill her, but the scroll will be gone (this could possibly be a glitch, or she was programmed this way). *The scroll that Anska is looking for belongs to the Dragon Priest Vokun. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests